An Oreo Truce
by sagdragon3002
Summary: Sonya comes to a grudging respect of Stryker. Set in the DOTRverse, rather than the games. A oneshot filler.


Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat does not belong to me. It belongs to Midway and the brilliant people who came up with it. I don't own the characters, for if I did–Let's just say that, for the better of humanity, I don't own the characters. This story is to assuage writer's block. I don't mean for there to be any plot, so don't write to me asking for one. If a plot does come around, then it comes around. How unfortunate for you readers ).

* * *

Sonya scowled. She happened to do that a lot lately. Her irritation was partially due to the fact that, again, the end of the world rested on hers and her friends' shoulders.  
However, Sonya Blade liked being brutally honest with others, and as a result she had to be brutally honest with herself.

That egotistical, self-righteous, hockey-loving, annoying prick of an ass answering to the equally annoying name Kurtis Stryker was the true cause of her ire.

Really, what kind of name was Kurtis for a man anyway?

Usually, her rows with Stryker only involved the two of them. But his vexing know-it-all attitude had (inadvertently) dragged the others into the mess, and so the others shared her opinion of him at the moment. This would have made her undeniably gleeful, if it hadn't been for the fact that Raiden was ready to turn them all into overdone chicken wings.

Earlier that day, Sonya had received a distressed message from her mother saying that her father had been kidnapped by the Black Dragon. Concerned and ever-ready to defeat the clan that had caused her so much pain, Sonya was prepared to beat her way through the Black Dragon's fortress. Jax Briggs, her partner, was a hair-step behind. Princess Kitana and Liu supported her as well, with memories of their own lost fathers. Sub-Zero and Nightwolf followed out of loyalty.

Stubborn-headed Stryker stayed at the base, firmly set in his ideal that it was a trap and said it was stupid of everyone to even think about going.

In the aftermath, Sonya tried to ignore the traitorous voice that said she should have listened to him.

Upon entering the old warehouse that her father was supposedly kept in (a small part of Sonya wondered at the time why it was always warehouses; why not a single-room house with no furnishings?) Shao Kahn's forces sprung their trap and caught them relatively easily in an oversized gerbil cage.

The humor of their entrapment was completely lost upon her and the team.

Kahn's right hand man, Reiko, was in charge of their capture. After ensuring their captivity, he blathered. He ranted about their stupidity, about Kahn's plans for world-domination, about how his forces outnumbered theirs, and (if Sonya wasn't mistaken) about the weather.

An April shower and Earth's defeat were very closely entwined, she was sure.

Reiko had rambled on for a minute too long, though. Stryker had called Raiden down to assist them by that time, and the Thunder God had thundered in (pun fully intended) to whittle the immense number of cyberninjas, Shokans, Centaurs, and other assorted Outworld beings to a pitiful few.

Now they were being herded into the recreation room for a 'chat' and a little 'R and R.'

Sonya wondered briefly if Raiden's expansion of 'R and R' was 'Rage and Roasting.'

The tired group sat down on the couch, awaiting Raiden's fury. The fighters knew Raiden's system of punishment very well, having gone through it enough times. There were five stages: the first stage was a warning, the second was chastisement with punishment laps, the third was an exhausting workout, and the fourth combined number three with monitor duty for an additional two weeks to their shift. Number five was the doozy everyone cringed and tried to avoid: a week spent killing their backs by helping the gods. At first they didn't think much of the punishment, but then they realized the gods didn't think much of _them_ (what with being puny mortals and all) and took horrific advantage of the help.

Sonya took a moment out of her scowling to wince. She, Jax, and Liu were liable to be punished with number five, as they had already irked Raiden four times the past month. Sub-Zero, Kitana, and Nightwolf, all more sensible than the other three, had only faced Raiden's anger three times before now. The Thunder God might look at this circumstance, though, as reason enough to skip one level and go straight to Numero Cinco.

And of course (Sonya remembered with an even deadlier scowl) the transcendent Stryker did not irritate Raiden more than necessary. He had gone through the five levels like the rest of them, but after his first experience with number five Stryker had felt it was time to play the perfect angel and stay out of trouble, even if it meant causing more for the others. He had only messed up once in the last three months, a minor little incident involving a hockey puck, Raiden's teeth, and a twenty-foot drop into a lava pit.

None of the other Defenders were sure if either of them could live down the shame: Raiden for falling into the pit and Stryker for shrieking like a pansy at the thought of causing the Protector's "mishap."

Sonya folded her arms and tried to think of anything other than the annoying creep. She couldn't, though. His self-centered attitude maddened her too much.

A thought made her smile devilishly. After her punishment, she could pound Stryker into a meaningless little pulp. That would make her feel _much_ better.

Though a side-long look brought it to her attention that she might have to stand in line. Jax seemed infuriated, and Sub-Zero looked downright murderous. The ninja's mutterings of 'American cops' and the Major's growls pertaining to the 'gun-wielding pain in my ass' further proved that they were just as dissatisfied with the New Yorker as she.

Raiden teleported in at that moment, making all commentary cease. Sonya thought she had seen the god angry before. Compared to him now, the other moods seemed happy and playful. His eyes flashed constantly, glowed dark instead of the usual bright nature, and lightning sparked all around him. A piece of paper a foot away singed with the friction he produced.

Everyone gulped.

"That," the god growled, "was the single most idiotic, mindless, arrogant plans I have ever seen. You thought you could just stroll into that warehouse, demand Sonya's father back, and be done with it in time for supper?"

Sonya assumed the question was rhetorical. Even if not, Raiden didn't give them a chance to answer it. He went on, rage building, "We are in a war! We are fighting Shao Kahn, who would stop at nothing–_nothing_–to have you all dead! Did this not occur to _any_ of you when you bumbled into that building!"

Shoulders rising and falling as he seethed, Raiden said in a low voice, "I have half a mind to send all of you into Outworld and hand you over to Kahn, as that seems to be what you all desire. As it is, I'll settle for finding the _mastermind_ behind this so-called plan and deal with him or her accordingly. So, whose idea was it?"

Sonya dug her nails into her gloved palm. The others had followed her lead, and there was no way she would let them take the fall meant for her. She hoped Jax would arrange a nice funeral for her.

Before she could rise and speak, however, a different voice rang out. "It was mine."

Everyone span to face the doorway. There, in all his selfish glory, stood Stryker, hands in his pocket and looking as if he had just come back from a hockey convention of sorts. He was calm, assured, and even looked a bit smug as he came forward to stand by the couch, opposite the others and a bit to the left of Raiden.

The Thunder God seemed to lose his stride at the proclamation. He paused thoughtfully for a moment before he ventured, "_You_ came up with the plan, Stryker?"

Sonya shot the cop a suspicious leer. He didn't reciprocate it as he replied, "Yes, I did."

Raiden seemed as convinced as the others. "You didn't join them in their escapade."

"I came up with the idea, so I didn't see any reason to go along. Apparently, I should have known better."

Mouth set in a firm line, Raiden stayed silent again, then asked, "You're positive you planned this?"

Stryker sent him an exasperated look. "When have I ever taken responsibility for something I wasn't chargeable for, Raiden?"

Sonya traded looks with the others, as stunned as they were. Stryker was taking his head out of his ass and helping them?

The room was silent. Raiden said hesitantly, "Five weeks of monitor duty and laps around the base. I'll see if I can also get some strategy books for you, so you can learn to make better plans in the future."

He teleported out with a bolt of lightning. The others watched Stryker dubiously.

Stryker sighed and laced his fingers behind his head, giving them stare for stare. Then he shrugged and walked out carelessly.

The group looked between each other. "What the hell was that?" Sonya demanded.

"I think it was Stryker disproving your theory that he is selfish," Kitana grinned.

Sonya frowned. "There's something in it for him, I know it."

"What could he possibly gain from accepting punishment?" Nightwolf wanted to know.

"Bribery, blackmail, anything."

"Sonya, he's irritating, not corrupt," Jax rolled his eyes. "Can't you accept that maybe Stryker's arrogant attitude is a facade?"

Sonya glared.

"That'll be a resounding no," Sub-Zero smirked. "I'm going to see if there's anything to eat. Being trapped in a gerbil cage can do something to one's appetite."

Kitana and Nightwolf joined him. Jax left with a shake of his head, leaving Sonya to fume with Liu as her only company.

Liu sat beside her on the couch, eyeing her critically. "You really do think Stryker's an ass, don't you?"

"What else should I believe?" Sonya grumbled. "That he's a saint?"

"That he's human, is my answer. He has a caring side, too, though don't ever tell him I told you that. Remember when Rain captured Kitana? Who was it that helped me save her?"

"Raiden," Sonya answered petulantly, knowing the real answer.

"Stryker. Who was it that shoved you out of the way when a Shokan nearly fried you?"

She shifted uncomfortably, mumbling ever-so-reluctantly, "Stryker."

"And who was it that voted in favor of keeping you on the team, rather than suspending you from duty when you acted too confidently rather than cautiously?"

"Stryker," she said in defeat.

"Right. I know he isn't the easiest to get along with, especially with your clashing personalities, but you have to remember he's human, and he also cares. Just not as openly as others. If nothing else, a little respect should be granted." Liu rose and left.

Sonya sighed. She hated it when the Champion was right. She should respect Stryker more.

That didn't mean she had to like him, though.

Sonya twisted her face. She was still sure there was an ulterior motive to Stryker's save. In order to prove that, though, she needed to develop telepathy.

Or talk to him.

She wondered if Nightwolf perfected the gizmo that gave a person mind-reading powers.

* * *

Sonya glared at the doorway that separated her from a talk she desperately wanted to avoid. With a grunt that sounded more like a whimper, she reached out and knocked once.

Nothing. Maybe he was asleep.

She frowned. In the course of three hours, she had mustered the courage to have this talk, and by God she was going to have this talk if it meant standing here all night.

She rapped the door, harder. Still nothing.

Scowling savagely enough to make Shao Kahn think twice before crossing her, she punched in Stryker's code (discovered after an unfortunate fluke with Nightwolf's computers resulting in the shut down of the entire base) and entered the room.

Two intense glances later, she deduced he was not present.

Sonya turned to leave when she spotted his laptop glowing on the desk, alluring and innocent. Wondering what sort of sites he visited and whether they were blackmail material (the hypocrisy of her thoughts didn't elude her), she crept to the chair and sat, scanning the screen.

A word document was the only thing on his toolbar. Curious, she clicked it to full screen. Reading the first line, she realized that it was a diary of sorts.

_Not diary_, she corrected with a sniff. _He'd probably use the word journal_.

Whether it was called a diary or a journal, Sonya didn't like invading a person's privacy. Even if it was Stryker's. She was about to downsize the document when a name caught her attention: hers.

Checking to make sure no one was approaching, she returned her eyes to the day's entry and read,

_23 April 1998 (08:31)_

_Just finished closing a portal. Another damn herd of Shokans deciding they liked to plunder and pillage a nameless town in the middle of the damn desert._

_Side note: First question to ask Kahn if ever given chance, Why the hell do you keep sending your forces into deserts?_ (Sonya smirked at that; it was a good question.)

_Others did more of their usual routines. Nightwolf sat at that computer with the mutt of his (stupid wolf; can't it chew Jax's boots for once?), Sub-Zero trained (amazing, I know) and Kitana meditated (another wonder for the world)—_

Sonya made a face. He was just rambling. She skimmed through the next few paragraphs before catching sight of a more interesting topic,

_(11:02)_

_Sonya's such an ass. Drives me insane and everything. I must be something of a project to her, see how long it takes to send me into an argument with her. Today has to be a record; she got some sort of message saying her father was in trouble and had to go pouncing off to save him. Never even occurred to her that it might be a trap and even then renounced the idea when I suggested it to her. Stupid woman_ (she bristled at the insult)_ who thinks she knows everything in the world. The others aren't much better, they considered it for the briefest of moments before she went all weepy-eyed on them_ (Sonya huffed at that too; she did _not_ go 'weepy-eyed')_ and went along with that half-brained idea of hers. I didn't say anything; let them go boil in their own hot water when Raiden finds out what the hell they did._

Sonya looked at the new time label before the next portion of the entry. It was a half-hour before Raiden had brought them back to the base.

_(14:16)_

_I suppose I should try and help... I'm not being sympathetic to her cause or anything, but... Of course Sonya would go after the culprits, it is her father after all—_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sonya jumped and turned in a fluid motion. Stryker stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and confused. He held (to Sonya's own perplexity) a jar of crunchy peanut butter, but nothing else to accompany the condiment.

Realizing her hand was caught in the proverbial cookie jar, she stammered, "I- I, uh, I- I- I was just. . ."

"Reading my diary?" Stryker frown deepened.

She gulped. "I was gonna call it a journal, but if you prefer diary, then by all means–"

"Sonya, shut up."

For the first time in her life, she followed his order.

He tossed the jar of peanut butter on the bed, stalked to the laptop, and folded it closed. "Who do you think you are, breaking and entering into my rooms, invading my privacy, and trying to ski over it with horribly-delivered humor?"

"I was looking for you, but then I saw my name on the laptop and- and I couldn't really ignore it, but I wasn't going to read much more–"

"And that makes it okay?" he growled.

She looked down, rightfully ashamed. "No."

Stryker stood there for another minute, looking remarkably like Raiden had those hours ago. Then he sighed and pointed to the doorway. "Leave."

Deciding she had poked the sleeping dragon in the eye long enough, Sonya scurried to do so. She stopped at the door, and damned her curiosity internally. She turned and asked, "Why'd you do it?"

He had plopped in the chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked up at her question. "What?"

"Why did you take the blame instead of letting me?"

Stryker stared at her, eyes plainly expressing that he thought her crazy for dropping a blame-free escape in order to ask inane questions. She secretly shared his sentiment.

Then he sighed again. "What's it to you? I have five weeks of wonderful punishment, and you get to stew in your own guilt and stupidity for however long your conscious wills it, which I suspect will be about five more minutes."

Sonya ignored the slight against her character (though it took plenty of willpower and a firm mental _no_ to avoid decking him) and replied, "You didn't have to do it. Like you told Raiden, when have you ever jumped in to save one of us from Raiden's punishments when it wasn't your fault?"

He began rubbing his temples. "Call it a momentary lapse of judgment. Call it sympathy. Call it love even for Christ's sakes. All I will say is that I decided to do it and I'm sticking it through."

Sonya wasn't satisfied with the answer. He seemed to realize that. "Sonya, whatever you think of me, I don't care. But I do have a shred of humanity in me, and it said I was wrong for letting you go into danger. I should have tied you up and made you see reason. I should have tied everyone up and made them see reason. So, in a twisted way, your plan was my doing."

Sonya bit her lip. It looked like Liu was right. Stryker did have a soft side. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. You were objective and saw it in the proper light. I was too wrapped up in worrying about my father and the Black Dragon to see the threat."

Stryker stopped rubbing and grumbled, "So _now_ you decide to see that. Do us all a favor, Blade, and work on your timing. It'll save us all some agony."

She grinned weakly and turned to head out the door. She remembered her previous theory. "Are you absolutely, _positively_ sure that your sacrifice was completely altruistic?"

Stryker glared blearily at her. Then a smile cracked through. "Favor for Jax. I dragged him to a Rangers game and he wound up in surgery before the night was out. I figured I could repay my debt if I did something nice for his partner. Though, I'm beginning to think it might not have been worth it."

Sonya's conscious ate at her. "I'll confess to Raiden. Maybe he'll let up and cut down on the punishment."

"Nah. I'll just guilt Jax into thinking that he owes me for the severity of this situation."

She snorted. "Pathetic excuse."

He squinted his eyes at her. "Remember whose diary you read."

"Sorry."

Stryker fluttered his hand toward the door. "If you're done interrogating me? I have some business I'd like to get to."

Eyeing the peanut butter jar, Sonya murmured, "Please tell me it has nothing to do with slathering peanut butter all over your person."

Stopping half-way from rising, Stryker stared at her. Then he shuddered. "I'll have nightmares for months because of that. And no, I was _not_ going to cover my body with peanut butter." He reached into his cabinet and pulled out a bag of Oreos. "What in the world made you think I was going to eat peanut butter plain? And off my own skin, nonetheless."

Her eyes lit up. "We've been out of Oreos for months!"

"I know. I always buy my own stash of food. You never know when the others will go on an eating binge." He paused, then held out the bag to her. "Wanna join me? Jax demanded that I bring the peanut butter back when I'm done and I intend to make sure it's an empty jar."

The thought of betraying her partner like that made her hesitate. It did not stop her. "Hand it over."

They ate cookies in companionable silence, a first in the long time that the war against Kahn had waged. Sonya finished munching on her cookie, then brought up her courage to spit out the words that nagged at her. "Thank you. For taking the blame."

Stryker eyed her past his peanut butter-glazed Oreo. He took a tentative nibble, seemed to decide against eating more, and placed it (to her feminine revulsion) on a bedside table that was wholly unclean. "You're welcome."

They shared a look. "The others would think the world was coming to an end, if they saw us in here and not strangling each other," Sonya pointed out.

He smirked. "I think they'd be more interested in the Oreos than in us. Or in Jax's case, the peanut butter."

They kept their gazes set on each other. Then broke down into laughter.

Outside in the hallway, a certain silver-haired Thunder God listened to the ruckus with a slight smile.

_So the fighters had a small setback. I'm just glad Sonya and Stryker finally found a way to be in each other's presence without risking injury. Maybe I'll let Stryker off easy, and conveniently 'forget' that he has two more weeks of monitor duty._

_And I need to find a way to get the Oreos and peanut butter away from those two. I haven't been able to satisfy the craving since the Oreos in the kitchen ran out._

* * *

Apologies times a thousand for the insult to the name 'Kurtis'. It's not _my_ opinion, per se, it's the character's. Maybe. 


End file.
